Syngas conversion reactions and other reactions that produce lower-weight reaction products, such as lower olefins and paraffins, can produce hydrocarbon wax and other higher-weight reaction products. Such reactions require robust control over reaction and heat constraints, and the wax formation rate can be lower than in reactions that produce higher-weight reaction products. Typically, after a reaction is completed, all reaction products are transferred from the reactor to a separate apparatus, wherein a wax separation process is performed. Such a wax separation process significantly increases the capital and operation costs associated with the overall reaction process. There is a need in the art for reactors that permit separation and removal of wax from within the reactor to reduce the capital and operation costs associated with chemical reactions, particularly syngas conversion reactions and other reactions that produce lower-weight reaction products.